


Burn

by Milligan_girl_4_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milligan_girl_4_life/pseuds/Milligan_girl_4_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about sam and jess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

love it brought me though  
your smile gave me light  
but my darkness put it out  
you burned that night

love you made me alive  
her soul was so bright  
but demons seemed thrive  
you burned that night

Love you healed my soul  
she made me want to fight  
there was a darker pull  
you burned that night

Love as pure as you  
i had to keep you in sight  
or you would slip through  
you burned that night.


End file.
